


Prompt 35: Contest

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [35]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dorks, M/M, Playing Games, making the other blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's playing a game with his friends at STAR labs. Just one thing he needs to do to win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 35: Contest

Barry laughed as he watched the game from where he sat. The contest was who could make the other person blush first by saying I like you. Lisa got Cisco out and Mark go Caitlin. Jessie looked all cute when she had her turn so Mark didn’t stay in long either. Funny enough Len got Shawna out. Honestly no one thought that Captain Cold could blush but whatever Mick had said had his face lighting up.

“Okay, Barry you go against Mick.” Cisco called out. Shrugging Barry got up and sat across from the man.

“I like you.”

“I like you too doll.” Mick stated.

“I mean look how strong you are,” Barry let out a little airy sigh as he looked at Mick the way he will never admit to looking at Wells, “The way you look while standing in a fire, the flames all around you.” Barry continued on that path, not letting Mick get a word in edgewise. It was kind of amusing to see the light flush on Mick’s face.

“Damn, who knew Allen could actually get someone to blush.” Shawna laughed. Barry just gave an impish grin then sat down so Iris and Jesse could go. Lisa then got Iris out so it just left Lisa and Barry.

“Can I forgo this? I really don’t want to hit on Captain Cold’s sister.” Barry asked as he drank some of his soda.

“If you skip then you have to do this with the first person to walk into the door or you lose.” Jessie declared. Rolling his eyes Barry watched the lab entrance. Biting back his grin Barry watched Hartley enter. He stood up and walked over to the young man. Hartley was looking down at his tablet which made it all the better. Barry placed on hand Hartley’s arm to gain his attention.

“Yes Barry?” Instead of responding right away Barry pressed his lips to the shell of his ear and began murmuring. He made sure that the others wouldn’t overhear.

“God you look so hot right now. I really wish we were alone right now. I’d love to see you handcuffed again, but in a more fun way. Or maybe let you tie me up before I get on my knees to suck you off? Maybe vibrate a bit,” Barry let his hand vibrate the tiniest bit, “Maybe I’d swallow or if you pull me off I’d be happy to let you cum on me. I find it really hot, haven’t got to experience it though. Or I could have you strip down and lay on the bed. I have whip cream, chocolate syrup and ice cream, if the cold wouldn’t bother you. I’d love to eat it off you… or from you. God I want you.” When he finally pulled back he was rewarded with the sight of Hartley’s face cherry red and his glasses fogging just the slightest bit.

“Guess you win.” Lisa spoke up. Hartley glanced at Barry, a questioning look and a frown starting to make itself known.

“Just because it’s part of a game doesn’t mean I won’t make good on my promises.” Hartley didn’t look convinced, until Barry pulled him into a deep kiss that got more than a few catcalls.

“After that you better keep those promises.” Hartley mumbled after they broke apart.

“Six, my house? I’ll make dinner then we can continue from there?” Hartley nodded.

“Yeah.”

“See you then.” Barry gave Hartley one more kiss before heading back to the others. Of course he had to deal with relentless teasing but what was going to happen that night made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to leave what Barry said out but I decided to add it instead.


End file.
